


Mar de estrellas

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Feels, Beach Sex, Break Up, Español | Spanish, Fear, First Love, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, OTP Feels, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Promises, Sad, Summer Vacation, Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Muchos años después de separarse, Kaworu Nagisa siente nostalgia de Shinji Ikari, quien fuera su novio cuando ambos estaban aún en la escuela, así que lo busca para invitarlo a tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de verano con él en un lejano y paradisíaco lugar donde pretende cumplirle una promesa que le hizo cuando eran más jóvenes.---[AU] Reencuentros y vacaciones de verano.





	Mar de estrellas

Habían transcurrido 15 años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sus miedos y prejuicios fueron los principales causantes de nuestra separación y aunque esa fue quizás la experiencia más dolorosa de mi juventud, opté por dejarlo libre y no presionarlo a seguir con la relación. No lo busqué ni intenté contactarlo todo este tiempo, él obviamente tampoco lo hizo. 

Pero desde hace un par de semanas, lo empecé a extrañar tanto que decidí poner fin a todo ese angustioso silencio de años y no me detuve hasta hallarlo. Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, me sentí tan feliz que no paré de sonreír todo ese día. Shinji Ikari era su nombre, nos habíamos conocido en nuestra época de estudiantes de secundaria, éramos compañeros de salón y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Shinji era un chico tímido, inseguro y con un gran problema de autoestima debido a sus conflictos familiares, sobre todo con su padre, el cual parecía odiarlo desmesuradamente. No podía entender cómo un padre podía ser tan cruel, injusto y en ocasiones violento con su propio hijo. Me provocaba mucha impotencia pero no veía otra manera de ayudarlo más que brindándole mi apoyo incondicional.

Percibía a Shinji tan vulnerable y necesitado de protección, yo solo anhelaba darle un poco de aquel cariño que le habían negado. Así lo hice y con el tiempo, él se convirtió en un chico más seguro y con confianza en sí mismo. Meses después y sin que yo lo esperase, se me declaró. Quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba y que deseaba que fuéramos novios. Fue el día más lindo de mi vida.

Aunque nunca se lo dije por temor a que nuestra amistad se quiebre, yo también estaba muy enamorado de él. Me parecía tan tierno y adorable que se confesara, por lo que no dudé en entregarme por completo a ese sentimiento. Me había enamorado totalmente, todo lo que existía para mi era él. Mi chico, mi novio, mi gran amor respondía al nombre de Shinji y estaba seguro que era algo mutuo. Compartíamos el mismo sentir.

Comenzamos a salir. Luego llegó nuestro primer beso y tiempo después, nuestra primera vez en la intimidad. Había sido la experiencia más hermosa y placentera que tuvimos juntos. Se entregó a mí y yo lo hice mío, aceptó con gusto que dejara para siempre mi marca en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Así fue que vivimos un apasionado romance por más de un año, me sentía feliz a su lado y sabía que él también se sentía del mismo modo conmigo, su sonrisa de alegría la evidencia más clara y la que más me encantaba a mí. Shinji y yo pasamos muchísimas noches viendo juntos las estrellas desde los puntos más altos e inhóspitos de la ciudad, podría decir que esa era nuestra actividad favorita. Él y yo, solos, sin más testigos que el bello cielo estrellado.

Si bien sentía que Shinji y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, había algo que me disgustaba un poco. La única cosa que me molestaba de él era la manía obsesiva de ocultar nuestra relación frente a su familia. Lo nuestro era real y palpable pero Shinji sentía mucho miedo de que su familia se enterase de todo.

Él decía que si ellos llegaban a saber que andaba saliendo con otro chico, nos podrían ocasionar muchos problemas. Sin embargo, yo no tenía miedo de defender lo nuestro, consideraba que iba siendo hora de enfrentar la situación y que los señores Ikari estuvieran al tanto de todo a través de nosotros antes de que lo hicieran por medio de chismes y habladurías.

Pero esa posibilidad se veía cada vez más lejana, Shinji sentía pavor y en definitiva, no se iba a animar a dar ese paso. A pesar de que me ofrecí a dar la cara y hablar por él, no quiso. Sus temores eran más grandes y la verdad es que no lo culpo del todo, habrá sido consecuencia de la inmadurez de esa edad o la forma en que su familia lo crió. Supuse que él tenía muchas más cosas que perder que yo, en mi caso, mis padres siempre estuvieron al tanto de mi homosexualidad y cuando decidí asumirla, ellos no interfirieron sino todo lo contrario, me apoyaron de manera incondicional.

Como sea, fue poco después de concluir la preparatoria que Shinji optó por terminar nuestra relación. No solo por sus temores de siempre sino porque también su familia decidió mudarse de ciudad debido al trabajo de su padre. Sufrí muchísimo con todo eso, yo lo amaba de la manera más sincera y genuina. Estuve deprimido durante meses al punto de abandonar mis estudios de música, pero todo dejó de tener sentido para mi con su partida. El dolor que sentía por tanto extrañarlo era desgarrador.

Con el tiempo, me fui sobreponiendo poco a poco de esa mala experiencia. Me dí la oportunidad de conocer y salir con otros chicos; consciente o inconscientemente terminaba saliendo con personas parecidas a él en cuanto al físico; es decir mis citas eran chicos castaños o morenos con ojos azules. Sin embargo, nunca pude encontrar a alguien como él, con su inocencia, con su modo de ser y ver el mundo, con sus virtudes y defectos. No, no había nadie que me hiciera sentir igual, nadie a quien yo buscara proteger.

Como dije, abandoné mis estudios de música, fui a la universidad y estudié Economía y Finanzas, algo diametralmente opuesto a lo que en verdad me apasionada en la vida. Pero no me fue tan mal, conseguí un buen trabajo y así me hice de dinero, el suficiente como para vivir de manera despreocupada.

Solo que hasta hace poco, me dí cuenta que a estas alturas de mi vida me encontraba solo y que no había olvidado a mi gran amor de juventud. Gracias a mi trabajo tuve que mudarme a los Estados Unidos, específicamente en Manhattan, Nueva York. Desde ahí, empecé a rastrearlo y supe que Shinji había regresado a Tokyo, ubiqué su lugar de trabajo y me atreví a enviarle algo muy particular, unos boletos de avión con destino al lugar que escogí para propiciar un magnífico reencuentro.

Me identifiqué pero no le dí muchas explicaciones. Solo le hice decir que sería como un pequeño escape veraniego de fin de semana, lejos de casa, aislados del mundo. Elegí un sitio único y maravilloso en el mundo que solo visto solo a través de Internet pero supe que me gustaría estar allí en compañía de Shinji. Siendo sincero, no esperé que él aceptara pero cuando recibí en mi correo electrónico su respuesta afirmativa, sentí esas famosas "mariposas en el estómago". Es decir, estaba tan feliz que me sentía exactamente igual que aquella vez que me confesó su amor.

El destino que había elegido para nuestro reencuentro era una paradisíaca isla en el Indico, se trataba de la isla Vaadhoo en las Maldivas, quizás uno de los lugares más bellos y exóticos sobre la faz de la Tierra. Yo había llegado primero al lugar, me instalé en el hotel que reservé y pedí que me avisaran cuando mi invitado hiciera su arribo.

Cuando eso por fin sucedió y me llamaron por el interno, sentía que no cabía tanta emoción en mi pecho. Lo enviaron a la habitación que íbamos a compartir durante esa estadía. Admito que pedí una habitación para los dos. Cuando tocaron la puerta, suspiré con fuerza, me encontraba tan nervioso que me transpiraban las manos pero intenté conservar la calma y fui a abrir.

—¡Shinji, por fin estás aquí! -sonreí al volver a tenerlo frente a mí-

Lo observé por un momento y ante mis ojos, él no había cambiado nada. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba, bueno, quizás creció en estatura pero aún así, era él, mi querido Shinji Ikari estaba de nuevo frente a mis ojos después de tantos años. Nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo y permanecimos así un buen rato. No quería soltarlo más, quería tenerlo así entre mis brazos por siempre. Él seguía siendo tan suave y delicado, cerré los ojos e intenté contener mi llanto. Estaba tan emocionado y feliz que sentía me podía quebrar de un instante a otro.

Cuando nos separamos, él me miró con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Kaworu?

—No sabría decírtelo. Pero en este momento estoy contento como no tienes idea.

—También yo. Es bueno volver a verte después de tantos años -contestó- Veo que a ti los años te han venido muy bien.

—Y yo veo que los años ni siquiera pasaron por ti. Estoy observando al mismo chico del que una vez me enamoré.

Pude notar que se sonrojó con lo que le acabé de decir y bajó la mirada, se puso algo serio. Entonces pensé que no era conveniente que hiciera comentarios sobre el pasado o al menos, aún no. Al parecer, se sintió algo incómodo y opté por cambiar de tema.

—Bien, llegaste justo para la hora del almuerzo. Vamos a comer, hay una vista maravillosa desde la terraza del hotel. ¡Te encantará!

—De acuerdo.

Fuimos a compartir juntos un ameno almuerzo. Me dí cuenta que Shinji casi no me veía de frente, no sabría decir si era porque le daba pena o algo por el estilo, pero evitaba hacer contacto visual directo conmigo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, levanté mi copa y le dije.

—Brindemos por este grato reencuentro.

—Sí, por el reencuentro -replicó- ¡Salud!

—Salud... -en ese momento, noté un detalle que me hizo enmudecer-

Tras chocar nuestras copas, vi algo que pasó desapercibido para mí hasta ese momento. Shinji traía un anillo de oro liso en su dedo anular izquierdo, ya sabía lo que significaba aquello y quedé observándolo sin poder disimular mi sorpresa e inocultable decepción. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, él bajó de nuevo de nuevo la mirada y no volvió a levantarla.

—Así que te has casado -dije con un tono algo acusador-

—S-sí...hace 3 años... -sacó su billetera y de ahí una fotografía, la cual me la pasó- Esta es mi familia.

Tomé la foto con cierto recelo. Cuando la observé, sentí como algo me oprimía el pecho. En la imagen aparecía Shinji en compañía de una mujer pelirroja y de un niño pequeño muy parecido él.

—Ella es Asuka, mi esposa -refirió- Y él es mi hijo de 2 años, Kaworu.

Lo miré todavía más sorprendido cuando dijo eso, aunque no pude evitar sonar irónico en respuesta a lo que acababa de decirme.

—¿Le pusiste mi nombre a tu hijo?

—Sí, en tu honor.

—¿Por qué, Shinji? -volví a preguntar con curiosidad y a la vez, con cierta molestia-

—Fue porque yo... -hizo una breve pausa, como si no supiera cómo proseguir lo que intentaba decir- La verdad es que yo nunca te he podido olvidar.

Quedé pensativo. No sabía ya qué creer al respecto, lo me acababa de decir era demasiado fuerte pero al mismo tiempo me sonaba tan inverosímil. 

La suave y cálida brisa del mar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a dar un paseo -propuse, quería que el tema muriera allí aunque todavía me sentía anonadado- El tiempo que nos queda para disfrutar de estas playas es muy corto.

—Antes quisiera cambiarme de ropa -adujo él- Digo, quisiera ponerme algo más acorde para salir a la playa.

—Bien, te esperaré en el lobby. No demores -me puse de pie y me fui con cierta prisa-

Shinji quedó viéndome con pesar mientras me marchaba de ahí. Se retiró a la habitación a cambiarse como había dicho. A decir verdad, yo no podía ocultar lo que me sucedía. Me dolió enterarme que se había casado y que encima ya tenía un hijo cuando yo lo único que hice fue esperar por él durante años, confiando ciegamente que a estas alturas de nuestras vidas, podríamos por fin estar juntos.

—Soy un completo idiota -dije para mí mismo-

Pero tras analizarlo unos minutos, me dí cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta. Era lógico que Shinji siguiera con su vida, que quisiera tener una normal como cualquier otra persona aunque también me daba gusto saber que él no me había olvidado.

Minutos después, él bajó a mi encuentro y fuimos juntos a la playa, la cual estaba desértica. El lugar era hermoso, la arena blanca, el agua del mar era tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo con notable facilidad y la temperatura era inmejorable.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar, Shinji?

—Impresionante Todo es tan bello que me hace creer que el paraíso en verdad existe y estoy en él -respondió sonriendo- Se respira tanta paz que me encanta. Ojalá pudiera quedarme en este lugar para siempre, lejos del ruido de la ciudad y los problemas.

—Entonces me alegra saber que elegí un sitio adecuado para estas pequeñas vacaciones contigo.

—Totalmente. Muchas gracias por este obsequio, Kaworu. Es demasiado lujo y suntuosidad, estarás gastando muchísimo. Prometo que te lo devolveré todo -había una inusitada preocupación en el tono de su voz-

-¿Qué dices, Shinji? Por favor, es un obsequio de mi parte, no quiero que me devuelvas nada. Me pone muy contento el hecho de que hayas aceptado venir y reunirte aquí conmigo.

Shinji solo asintió con la cabeza. No dijimos nada más, solo seguimos caminando juntos a la orilla del mar, uno al lado del otro y de tanto en tanto nos metíamos al agua. Éramos como dos niños pequeños jugando en el mar y riendo. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto así.

Sin darnos cuenta, habían pasado varias horas. Era impresionante como el tiempo parecía volar, supuse era porque la estábamos pasando demasiado bien. Cuando salimos del agua ya estaba atardeciendo, nos sentamos en la arena y contemplamos la preciosa puesta del sol.

—Nuestras ropas quedaron muy lejos -dijo señalando el lugar donde dejamos nuestras cosas-

Era verdad, nos habíamos alejado bastante del lugar donde iniciamos el recorrido. Ahora estábamos en bañadores y al salir del agua, la brisa marina nos hacía sentir un frío extraño.

—Ve a traerlas -contesté en son de broma-

—¡No! Estoy muy cansado para ir. Espera unos minutos, ¿sí? -respondió-

—Después de haber esperado tantos años, no será nada esperar unos minutos -contesté encogiendo los hombros-

Lo miré y otra vez, él no se atrevía a verme a la cara, evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa hasta que no pude tolerarlo más. Lo tomé de la barbilla y prácticamente lo obligué a que me vea a los ojos, quedó todo sonrojado.

Sonreí ante eso, era demasiado adorable. Aunque el tiempo pasó y con él un montón de cosas en nuestras respectivas vidas, supe que Shinji seguía siendo ese chico que me robó el corazón en mis días de juventud.

Tuve el impulso de besarlo pero me detuve al notar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los labios para tratar de contener el llanto. Me preocupó verlo así.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinji?

—L-lo siento. Perdóname, Kaworu -y entonces me abrazó de repente, se aferró a mí con fuerza-

Lo rodeé correspondiendo a su abrazo de inmediato. Volvía a sentir su piel contra la mía después de tanto tiempo, era una sensación increíble y única.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Perdóname por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentar mis miedos en el pasado y por no defender lo nuestro. No era más que un chiquillo tonto y cobarde -ahí sí, comenzó a llorar casi desconsoladamente-

Lo separé de mi cuerpo y me coloqué frente a él, tomando su rostro con mis manos. Me destrozaba el alma verlo llorar de esa manera, por lo que intenté tranquilizarlo regalándole una sonrisa.

—Ya pasó, Shinji. Todo eso quedó atrás.

—En verdad, perdóname. Yo en verdad te amaba pero no fui capaz de demostrártelo -sentenció con suma desesperación- Tenía muchos prejuicios, tenía miedo de lo que mi padre hubiera podido hacerte si se enteraba de lo nuestro.

—¿Me amabas? -pregunté sorprendido-

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé -sonreí- Siempre lo supe y eso me hacía muy feliz, era la razón que motivaba a vivir cada día. Saber que tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti era mi gran aliciente.

—Tantas veces me pregunté que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido el valor de defender nuestra relación, sin importarme nada, sobreponiéndome a mi padre, a la sociedad, a todo lo que me martirizaba -se lamentaba en medio de sollozos-

—Mmm...posiblemente seguiríamos juntos hasta ahora pero bueno, ese no era nuestro destino. No te lamentes ya por eso, ya no tiene remedio. Hemos crecido y nos convertimos hombres con una vida hecha.

—Pero yo no quería convertirme en la porquería que soy ahora. ¡Soy un asco! No terminé la universidad, soy un empleado mediocre sin aspiraciones, me he convertido en un típico esposo y padre de familia.

Lo miré con curiosidad, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Tan disconforme te sientes con tu vida actual? -pregunté-

—Sí, me siento frustrado. Tengo una vida tan monótona y aburrida. Lo único que me hace un poco feliz es mi hijo, creo que es la única motivación que tengo ahora -contestó con cierta melancolía-

—Sigo sorprendido por el hecho de que le pusiste mi nombre.

—Lo hice aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Quiso ponerle el nombre de su padre pero...--

Lo interrumpí ya que hablaba de su esposa, precisamente por algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿La amas? -le pregunté sin titubear-

—¿Eh? -me miró sorprendido-

—¿Amas a tu esposa? -insistí-

—No -contestó bastante seguro de sí mismo- Yo nunca volvía enamorarme.

—Y sin embargo, te casaste con ella -repliqué con cierto reproche, en el fondo me sentía celoso por eso-

—Fue por obligación. Quedó embarazada y tuve que casarme con ella, casi obligado por su familia -suspiró- Le tengo cariño pero jamás sentí amor por ella ni por nadie más.

—No puedo evitar sentir celos de tu mujer -confesé- Duermes y despiertas a su lado cada mañana, aunque digas que no la amas, está contigo y por más que sea por necesidad, tienes sexo con ella de vez en cuando.

Shinji se sonrojó por completo ante mis palabras, no podía negar que todo lo que yo le decía era verdad.

—Supongo que esta es la estúpida vida que la sociedad y mi padre deseaban que tenga.

—¿Habiendo sacrificado tu felicidad?

—¿Y tú qué has hecho todo estos años, Kaworu? ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Te casaste? ¿Tienes esposa? ¿Hijos? -preguntó-

—¿Tú que crees? -sonreí-

—No tengo idea -se limitó a encoger los hombros-

—Shinji, yo jamás podría negar mi naturaleza. No sería capaz de estar al lado de una persona que no amo para guardar las apariencias. No tengo esposa ni hijos, nada. Tampoco estoy con ningún hombre, no he conseguido establecer relaciones serias... -exhalé con fuerza- Soy un exitoso profesional, trabajo en Wall Street, tengo una vida que me permite muchos lujos pero estoy completamente solo en este mundo.

—Kaworu... -susurró-

—Mis padres murieron hace como 6 años. Así que ya no tengo a nadie. Soy un hombre muy adinerado pero a la vez soy demasiado pobre -respondí- Lo único que pensé me quedaba, eras tú. Pero también te he perdido, ya no te tengo ni podré tenerte otra vez para mí.

Me miró todo exasperado, ví como empezaba a lagrimear de nuevo. Volvió a abrazarme y esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza.

—¡¡¡Claro que me tienes!!! -afirmó- Me vas a tener siempre, Kaworu, porque yo todavía te amo. ¡Te amo como hace años! Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado, pero eso no ha cambiado y no cambiará jamás.

Me sentía conmovido con su actitud y sus palabras, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Gracias, Shinji, me alegra tanto saber que aún me amas -sonreí- Porque yo tampoco he dejado de amarte en todos estos años. Muchas veces quise buscarte pero también fui víctima de mis miedos.

—No estás solo, Kaworu. Me tienes a mí.

Lo miré con fijeza, Shinji me tomó del rostro y se acercó a besarme. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del cálido contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Me sentí transportado al verdadero paraíso.

Sus besos me hicieron desear cada vez más y más de él, todo mi ser lo anhelaba con vehemencia e impaciencia. Lo tomé entre brazos y lo hice recostar en la arena, llené su cuerpo de besos y caricias, lo hice mío ahí mismo, exactamente igual como tantas veces hace años.

Solos los dos, sin más testigos que ese majestuoso atardecer en aquella inhóspita playa a orillas del océano, me sentía como en el cielo con el hombre que amaba, el único que amé durante toda mi vida.

Quería eternizar ese momento tan perfecto, todo él volvía a ser mío. Adoraba sus gemidos, sus gestos, sus movimientos, me enloquecía. Mi corazón se sentía extasiado y al mismo tiempo aliviado, había sido como rememorar nuestra primera vez. No, fue mucho mejor. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan erótica y romántica como esa. Sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir.

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la arena, así totalmente desnudos y cuando abrí los ojos, me dí cuenta que morían los últimos rayos del sol, estábamos casi a oscuras pero teníamos la más bella lumínica del cielo que ya estaba cubierto de estrellas y por supuesto una espléndida luna llena.

Seguíamos recostados pero moví a Shinji un poco para que despertara y recordé el motivo por el que había iniciado esta fugaz aventura con él.

—Shinji, despierta, ya se hizo de noche.

—Mmm....es verdad. Tenemos que regresar al hotel.

—Aún no, mira al cielo -tomé su mano-

—Kaworu...las estrellas... -sonrió emocionado- ¡Dios, cuánta belleza! Lejos de las ciudades, se ven mejor y más brillantes. ¡Las amo tanto!

—¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho hace años cuando las veíamos desde la azotea de aquel edificio abandonado?

—Sí, me dijiste que me llevarías a verlas de cerca, tan cerca que incluso las iba a poder tocar con mis manos -respondió él-

Me senté y sonreí. Luego lo miré y acaricié su cabello que estaba lleno de arena.

—Pues bien, te he traído a este lugar intentando cumplir eso... -dije-

—¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañado-

—Ven conmigo -le pasé la mano y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie-

Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato le pedí algo más.

—Por favor, cierra tus ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo y déjame guiarte.

Shinji obedeció y caminamos con dirección al mar, nos quedamos de pie en la orilla. Él se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió sus pies mojados con el agua fría que iba y venía.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaworu? -preguntó-

Me coloqué detrás de él y lo rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos, posé mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

—Bienvenido a las estrellas -le susurré al oído-

Él abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido al observar el agua que estaba llena de pequeñas luces azules y resplandecientes que se asemejaban a las estrellas que él tanto amaba.

—K-Kaworu...esto es...

—Es tu mar de estrellas. Obsérvalo, siéntelo, es todo tuyo.

Shinji observaba impresionado ese espectáculo único, toda la orilla brillante a causa de ese fenómeno tan extraño como hermoso. Quedó en silencio por un momento, podía percibir toda su felicidad y su emoción.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Tienes estrellas sobre tu cabeza y también a tus pies. ¿Te gusta? -pregunté sonriendo-

—Me encanta y también me hace sentir inmensamente feliz. Es el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho en toda mi vida -volteó y me abrazó- Muchas gracias, Kaworu, nunca olvidaré este detalle tan significativo de tu parte.

—Me alegra que estés feliz. Siento que cumplí mi misión -lo apreté contra mi cuerpo-

—Te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti, Shinji -sonreí y lo besé-

\---

Aquella noche volvimos al hotel, tomamos un baño, cenamos y nos quedamos a tontear en la habitación. Parecía que éramos de nuevo aquellos adolescentes enamorados de hace 15 años.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de las veces que hicimos el amor esa inolvidable madrugada. Shinji quedó completamente rendido. Encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y me quedé observando a mi amado casi durante una hora, tenía el rostro relajado y parecía tener un sueño agradable.

—Lo siento, Shinji. Será mejor que me vaya ahora que puedo hacerlo. No quiero despedirme de ti porque sé que no voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir después.

Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, ya no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, me marché antes de que amaneciera y lo dejé durmiendo en la habitación del hotel.

Pero antes de irme, a su lado dejé una pequeña caja, era una joya, un collar con dije de estrella de mar en color azul y también escribí una nota.

_"Muchas gracias por revivir conmigo unos momentos tan maravillosos. No seré capaz de decirte adiós de nuevo, prefiero llevarme un recuerdo y no una despedida. Mi amor por ti es infinito como las estrellas, nunca lo olvides. Por siempre tuyo. Kaworu"_

**FIN**


End file.
